Cambio
by Natsuko Sasaki
Summary: Por culpa de Tsunade al crear un nuevo jutsu llamado 'Henkoten No Jutsu' (Jutsu de Cambios), hace que los presentes que estén ahí sean los que cambie de distintas maneras uno con el otro, los cuales son Naruto y Hinata, veamos como ellos cambiaron. /-¡¿Qué! -/-¿Naruto-kun?…-/ [Capitulo #4: Hyuuga tenia que ser...Parte II]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimotoc

-Diálogos-

_''__Pensamientos''_

[**Inner o Voz interna**]

_Flash Back_

* * *

Capitulo #1: ¿Henkoten no Jutsu?

.

.

.

-*Cambios*-

.

.

.

En la aldea de Konoha el clima es cálido, los pajaritos cantan, los aldeanos se encuentras en sus tareas diarias, en el local Ichiraku en donde hacen el mejor Ramen de toda Konoha, se encuentra un peculiar ninja de pelo rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y que gusta de la vestimenta de naranja, así es se trata de Naruto Uzumaki el jinchuriki del Zorro de las nueve colas o mejor conocido como Kyubi, el chico ya llevaba aproximadamente tres tazones de ramen e iba por el cuarto, minutos después llego una gran ninja de cabello rubio y gran personalidad, era Ino Yamanaka quien fue ordenada por Tsunade a invocar al rubio a su despacho.

-Naruto, Tsunade-sama dice que si no vas en los próximos 10 segundos, te regresara a la academia-. Decía la rubia con fastidio al tener que buscarlo por media aldea.

-¿Eh?, ¡¿10 segundos?!-. Naruto se levantó de una, agarrando rápido Gamna-chan, sacando así lo que tenía que pagar.

-¡Naruto, cuidado!-. Le gritó Ino furiosa desde el piso después de haber sido derivada por el imperativo ninja al pasar.

-¡Lo siento Ino!-. Se disculpó en la lejanía.

-¿Te ayudo? Ino

-¿Eh?...

-…. ¿Ino?

-¡C-Claro!- Dijo relativamente nerviosa aceptando la ayuda.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Sai.

-¿Eh? S-Si estoy bien… ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

* * *

-*En el despacho de Tsunade*-

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Tsunade, se encontraba entrando la primogénita de los Hyuuga, ella también fue llamada por Tsunade para un aviso importante o eso había dicho su compañero de equipo Kiba, pero al pare ser se lo informo algo tarde, porque según palabras del castaño no había podido encontrar su aroma por la aldea, hasta que la encontró en un lago en las lejanías de Konoha.

-Tsunade-sama, perdone el retraso- Hinata realizo una reverencia a la Hokage.

-Descuida Hinata, llegaste a tiempo- Le dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto la ojiperla con preocupación.

-Sí, de todas maneras tu compañero es él que siempre llega tarde- Contesto parándose de su asiento para disponerse a ver la aldea.

_''__No será…'' _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por culpa de alguien que entro agresivamente por la puerta, haciendo que se asustara.

-¡Tsunade-Obaachan! ¡Es injusto que me regrese a la academia 'ttebayo!- El ninja rubio se encontraba muy molesto con ella, que clase de persona tan cruel lo regresaría a la academia, parece ser que Tsunade si lo es.

-¡Deja de decirme Obaachan, enano de pacotilla!- Le respondió la rubia al escuchar otra vez el ''Obaachan''.

-¡¿A quién le dice enano?! ¡Anciana!

-¡A ti enano!

-¡Anciana!

-¡Enano!

-¡Vieja!

-¡Estúpido!

-A-Ano….T-Tsunade-sama, N-Naruto-kun…- Interrumpió la peliazul con temor pero era necesario para que Tsunade les informaría.

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondieron furiosos volteándola a ver causando que Hinata se encogiera más de miedo.

-¿Hinata?

-….

-Hinata ¿Estas bien?

-…

-Esto pasa por asustarla enano

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no fui!

-….Paren…

-¿Eh?

-Por favor paren…Tsunade-sama y Naruto-kun-. Suplico Hinata con la mirada baja.

-Bueno a lo que les tengo que informar, siéntense- Dijo Tsunade volviéndose a sentar en su lugar.

Los dos chicos se fueron a los lugares que Tsunade les dijo, haciendo que ellos se sentaran en el mismo sillón que tenía en el despacho Tsunade, pero este está algo pequeño haciendo que sus hombros casi toparan.

-Bueno los invoque a ustedes dos por son los que menos me darán guerra en esto- Comenzó la Senju con paciencia-Lo que les tengo que informar, no más bien mostrar se trata sobre un nuevo jutsu que yo misma invente llamado ''Henkoten No Jutsu'', el cual hace distintos cambios pero no sé cuáles son…

-Tsunade-Obaachan ¿Nos utilizara como conejillos de indias?- Comento molesto el Uzumaki.

-Sí, pero le pagare como si fuera una misión clase B ¿Esta bien?- Dijo la rubia

-Por mi está bien, ¿Y tú Hinata?- Le pregunto a su compañera robándole algo de espacio personal.

-Si está bien Naruto-kun-. Algo nerviosa por culpa del rubio al invadir su espacio personal.

-Bien como decía, ustedes son los elegidos para esta misión clase B, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga, su misión es ser los usuarios de este peculiar Jutsu, la cual se llevara a cabo de las 6:00 de la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento número 3, ¿Entendido?- Finalizo al ver que ellos no fueron como los otros de solo recordarlos le daba jaqueca.

_Flash Back_

_Primero fueron Sasuke y Sakura._

_Sasuke y Sakura fueron llamados por la Hokage, ellos como buenos ninjas siguieron su llamado, encontrándose en el camino a la torre Hokage, una vez llegaron al despacho Tsunade les informo el porqué del llamado estos rotundamente se negaron, Sasuke porque es un orgulloso y no quiere ser manipulado y Sakura porque también es orgullosa y aparte porque le tenía que ayudar a Shizune en el hospital._

_Luego Sai e Ino_

_Estos se negaron porque ese mismo día los dos saldrían en cita causando que Tsunade se golpeara contra el escritorio._

_Los otros ya andaban de misión por lo cual los últimos fueron los chicos: Naruto y Hinata._

_Fin Flash Back_

Al ver que Tsunade se quedó en silencio, los dos se miraron entre sí como si el otro tuviera la respuesta del comportamiento de Tsunade, al no obtenerla se dispusieron a irse dejando así sola a la Quinta, por idea de Naruto se fueron a Ichiraku a comer el tan amado ramen del ojiazul.

* * *

-*De camino a Ichiraku*-

-Nee Hinata

-¿Si? Naruto-kun

-Ano…yo, no nada

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo malo Naruto-kun?

-¿Cuáles crees que serán los cambios?

-¿Los cambios?...bueno existen muchas posibilidades…

-¿En serio? Y ¿Como cuáles?

-Haber… serian como los cambios de cuerpos, cambios de personalidad, sexo, edad…también tal vez de sentimientos…- Mientras la ojiperla hablaba con sus dedos iba contando las posibilidades.

-Son varios, a mí me gustaría el de edad seria genial poder verme a los 10 años, ¿No lo crees?- Preguntó emocionado por su idea y aparte de que sería lindo ver a Hinata de 10 años.

-¿10 años?...- Mientras tanto en la cabeza de la Hyuuga se imaginaba al rubio en sus tiernos diez años, haciendo que se sonrojará.

_Imaginación de Hinata_

_-Nee Hinata-neesan ¿Siempre estaré solo?_

_-Tú nunca has estado solo Naruto-kun_

_-¿En serio? ¿Hinata-neesan me quiere?_

_-No, yo te amo Naruto-kun_

_-¡Yo también te amo Hinata-neesan! Y cuando crezca tú serás mí no…._

_A fuera de su imaginación_

-¿Hinata? ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Parándose delante de ella para luego tomarla de los hombros.

-¿Eh? ¡¿N-Naruto-kun?! – Hinata en un acto de desesperación dio un brinco hacia atrás manteniendo distancia entre los dos.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?

-¡N-Nada!

Con Tsunade

Después de haber sido abandonada por los dos jóvenes ninjas se dispuso a buscar el pergamino donde puso cuales eran la posiciones de manos

-…Rayos...- Dijo en medio de todo el desastre que ocasiono al enfadarse de buscarlo.

-Tsunade-sama dejo un pergamino en el…- Shizune guardo silencio viendo el desastre del despacho.

-Shizune…

Después dieron las 6:00 de la tarde, por lo cual los tres-Tsunade, Naruto y Hinata-se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento numero 3.

-Bien chicos, ¿Están listos?- Les pregunto preocupada la rubia a los jóvenes ninja.

-¡Si ´ttebayo!/Si- Contestaron los dos

Tsunade se dispuso a hacer los sellos para activar el Justu, ya una vez finalizado, los cuerpos de ellos fueron rodeados por una luz y luego los cuerpos se dejaron caer, preocupando a Tsunade así que fue a revisarlos.

5 minutos después...

-¿Dónde estoy 'ttebayo?- Pregunto para si Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que algo lo molestaba en el pecho pero no le tomo importancia.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-Obaachan?

-Tú…ve y mírate en el lago…

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazme caso mientras Hinata recupera el conocimiento...

Naruto se dispuso a levantarse del suelo para dirigirse hacia el lago para ''verse'' como Tsunade le ordeno, mientras esta se quedaba cuidando de Hinata que todavía estaba inconsciente.

Con Tsunade y Hinata

Hinata poco a poco se fue despertando y lo primero que vio fue un palo que al parecer Tsunade lo estaba utilizando para picarle la cara.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Si?

-Eres Naruto

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir? Tsunade-sama

-Espera….ahora

-¡¿Qué?!- El grito provino del lago, luego se divisó una silueta femenina que venía como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Vieja!- Le grito Naruto en el cuerpo de Hinata.

-¡Te dije que habría cambios!- Le replico furiosa la Senju al rubio levantándose de donde se encontraba.

-¡Pero…!- El Uzumaki trato de excusarse de su estado.

-¡Nada!, Ahora tú eres Hinata y Hinata es tú ¡¿Entiendes?!

-¡Sí!

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a la misma hora ¿Esta bien?

-¡Sí!/Si…

-Ah por cierto, Hinata sé que va a ser difícil para ti- Le comenzó a decir en dirección del cuerpo de Naruto- Pero ocupo que te quedes en el departamento de él.

-¿Ah? ¡Espere Tsunade-sama…!- No alcanzo a replicar ya que la Quinta desapareció dejándola con las palabras en el aire.

Minutos después…

''¡No puedo creerlo! Tengo el cuerpo de Hinata…me pregunto qué tan grandes estarán...'' Naruto está en su mundo, causando un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-….

-¿E-Estas bien?

El ojiazul lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrarse la chamara que tiene puesta y luego como acto siguiente lo estiro y bajo la mirada para ver qué tan grandes las tenía.

-¡No hagas eso Naruto-kun!- El rubio (Hinata) que se puso a ver todo los movimientos de la peliazul (Naruto), al observar lo último que hizo se sonrojara de tal manera que cayo desmayada.

-¡Hinata!- La Hyuuga alcanzó a agarrar al Uzumaki-que por cierto pesaba más que la Hyuuga-haciendo que también se cayera.

Y así los dos quedaron tirados en el piso con una Hinata desmayada y un Naruto dormido, uno encima del otro.

En la rama de un árbol todos los amigos de ellos, incluyendo los senseis se estaba riendo por lo cómica escena que hicieron ellos dos.

.

.

.

¿Fin?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

[**Inner o Voz interna**]

_Flash Back_

Nota: Al estar cambiados de cuerpo también cambian un poco sus personalidades

* * *

Capitulo #2: Convivencia

.

.

.

-*Cambios*-

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente la Hyuuga fue la que despertó primero dándose así cuenta de todavía está en el área de entrenamiento número 3, al parecer Tsunade no volvió a regresar y la dejo ahí toda inconsciente con un bulto… ¿Un bulto?

La chica en el cuerpo del rubio alzo la cabeza para ver que era el bulto, encontrándose así su cuerpo que si no mal recordaba los sucesos de ayer era Naruto, quien a pesar de poder levantarse y levantar a Hinata decidió quedarse encima de ella, ya que él de repente sintió algo cálido y se empezó a quedar dormido.

Los brazos de Naruto en Hinata estaba aferrado a su cintura-aunque estos eran cortos- y al parecer también sus piernas estaban enredadas, ya que el ninja en la madrugada le dio algo de frio decidió hundirse en su propio cuerpo por la calidez que desprendía este.

La chica se trató de remover de la posición algo incómoda para ella haciendo con eso que Naruto se aferrara más dejándola así sin ninguna escapatoria.

.

.

.

Después de dos horas con treinta minutos el Uzumaki decidió despertar causando que la Hyuuga se tensara más de lo que ya había estado durante las horas anteriores, en las cuales decidió relajarse pero al poseer el cuerpo del chico también poseía al Kyuubi sobresaltándola.

_Flash Back_

_La joven ninja después de ver que sería inútil el escapar de él, decidió pensar sobre la cómica situación en la que habían quedado, una de las cuales solo en sus sueños estaban, como el dormir abrazados o ella abrazándolo, era casi parecido al suyo solo que con los papeles cambiados._

_Mientras pensaba en cuál sería la reacción de su padre y de su hermana, y solo tal vez la de su primo Neji como lo extrañaba, él fue el único que la apoyo después de aclarar sus diferencias, Neji fue él que durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja le dio los ánimos necesarios para salir adelante y él a pesar estar a punto de morir le regalo una de sus sonrisas de esas pocas que daba._

_Sin saber cómo la chica comenzó a llorar, llorar amargamente sacando todo lo que se ha estado guardando desde hace 2 meses aproximadamente, todos incluso hasta Sai la estuvieron atendiendo por su salud mental, ella a pesar de decirle que no se preocuparan ellos siguieron yendo a la mansión Hyuuga, hasta que un día su padre los retiro a todos amablemente dejándolos solos, Hiashi solo se le acercó y la abrazo diciendo que lo sentía mucho con lágrimas en sus ojos, qué ella le recordaba a su difunta madre lo cual era demasiado doloroso para él, que cuidara y educara de Hanabi como su madre siempre quiso._

_Así que desde entonces su relación con su padre fue mejorando no tanto como la de Hanabi pero si se sentía mejor solo le hacía falta al primo que siempre quiso como un hermano mayor._

**_-Oye Hyuuga, deja de llorar…_**

**_-_**_¿Q-Quien es...?_

_-__**Soy el Kyuubi como todos me conocen, demuestra el valor que sacaste en la guerra…**_

**_-_**_¿K-Kyuubi?, pero si…_

_-__**Si no es tu cuerpo si no del mocoso que tiene el tuyo, pero no significa que también me haya cambiado…**_

**_-_**_… ¿N-Normalmente ocurre esto? Kyuubi-san_

_-__**Si Hyuuga, pero no me llames Kyuubi mi nombre es Kurama…**_

_-¿K-Kurama?_

_-__**Me lo puso mi padre el Rikodou Sennin...**_

_-Ah…lo siento Kurama-san_

_-__**No es tu culpa, pero no debes llorar...**_

_-¿E-Eh?.._

_-__**Neji de seguro no quiere eso…**_

_-¿C-Como sabe que lloro por mi Niisan?_

_-__**Fácil, por la conexión que tenemos los Bijuus con los Jinchurikis...**_

_-¿U-Usted sabe todo lo que pienso?_

_-__**No solo eso, también sentimos cuando nuestro Jinchuriki está mal…o sabemos que está soñando**_

_-Pero yo no soy una Jinchuriki... ¿Es por Naruto-kun?_

_-__**Sí, sabes siempre le he dicho que tú eres mejor…**_

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?_

**_-Él muy idiota te quiere pero se ciega diciendo que él quiere a la rosa…_**

_-¿S-Sakura-san?_

**_-Si ella, solo lo diré una vez…enamóralo es por su propio bien ¿Entendido Hyuuga?_**

**_-_**_S-Sí...Kurama-san_

_De repente abrió los ojos viendo así el cielo claro sin ninguna nube a la vista, tras haber hablado con Kurama reflexiono todo lo dicho por este, dijo que enamorara pero ¿Cómo?..._

_Fin Flash Back_

Naruto quien fue el único de los dos que durmió bien, se incorporó todo adormilado haciendo con eso que quedara sentado en su cuerpo mientras se tallaba sus ojos sacando un gran bostezo después, Hinata quien todavía estaba reflexiva respecto a lo dicho por Kurama no le tomo importancia al Uzumaki después de a verse incorporado y bien lo que faltaba era que su padre la estuviera buscando por toda Konoha por no llegar a su casa.

-Oye Hinata

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar de este modo?

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos de hablar por nuestros nombres

-No entiendo que dices Hinata

-Al estar en el cuerpo del otro nos perjudicaría al momento de llamarnos

-Ah ya…-Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba-Entonces te llamare "Naruto-kun" como normalmente me llamas ¿No?

-Sí, yo te llamare Hinata ¿Entendido Hinata?

- Entendido Naruto-kun

Momentos después hubo un silencio incomodo

-Emm Naru...digo Hinata ¿T-Te podrías levantar?

-¿Eh? Claro…-Dicho esto se levando dejando por fin libre de su peso a Hinata-¿Te ayudo?

-G-Gracias…-Acepto su mano -¿Tengo que usar el "dattebayo"?

-Al ser yo creo que si… ¿y yo tengo que ser tímido?

-Parece ser...

-¡Maldita Tsunade-Obaachan!

-¡Naruto-kun!

-¿Qué hice?

-Eres yo…-La Hyuuga estaba buscando palabras para explicarse –Y bueno yo no le grito ni le maldigo a Tsunade-sama…

-¿Ah?...Perdona todavía no me acostumbro es difícil ser tu

-Y también es difícil ser el candidato a próximo Hokage

-Touche...-Fue avanzando- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si…

.

.

.

.

Miren es muy difícil tratar de escribir de este modo pero bueno vale la pena, les agradezco a esos 5 comentarios c:

**7 siniestro**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**liseth tkm**

**nova por siempre**

**anelis**

En verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews tratare de no tardar mucho-Otra vez- nos vemos no sé cuándo pero nos vemos c:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

[**Inner o Voz interna**]

_Flash Back_

Nota: Al estar cambiados de cuerpo también cambian un poco sus personalidades

* * *

Capítulo #3: Hyuuga tenía que ser.[Parte I]

.

.

.

-*Cambios*-

.

.

.

Luego de que por fin salieron del área de entrenamiento 3, cada uno estaba en su pensamiento haciendo que no se dieran cuenta que los aldeanos se les quedaron viendo unos con cierta envidia, unas curiosas y otros con corazones, estos últimos porque eran los que aprobaban su relación-pero ellos no sabían que no había ninguna- y les parecía de lo más bonito que estuvieran paseando por la aldea.

El chico que poseía el cuerpo de la chica fue el que se dio cuenta de estas miradas, volteo a ver su acompañante que todavía no se daba cuenta por estar en sus pensamientos, como si se tratase de una alarma mental le llego el recuerdo de que Kurama no estaba con él sino con ella, él muy traicionero le pudo haber dicho que el gustaba de Hinata, maldito Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

¡¿Y si ya se lo dijo?! ¿Qué se suponía que le diría después? Claro está que a Kurama le mintió respecto a lo que siente por Sakura pero a ella le tiene ese amor de hermanos no de pareja, si bien las dos se le habían declarado pero Sakura lo hizo por su bien como el de Sasuke, ese teme se las pagara y caro, Hinata lo hizo porque ella demostró que realmente lo amaba, que él fue su inspiración para seguir adelante y a pesar de no poder derrotar a Pain fue y le ayudo saliendo así gravemente herida por culpa de él, nunca se perdonaría que ella haya estado al borde de la muerte varias veces por su culpa pero desde ahora la protegería con toda su alma.

-¿Estarán saliendo?...

-No lose pero son muy lindos juntos…

-¡Kyaa! ¡Hinata-san ya está con Naruto-san!

-¡Shh! No grites…

-¡No! ¡Hinata-san! Akito ya no tendremos oportunidad…

-Te comprendo Kyo…

-¡E-Es Hiashi-san!...

-Escóndanse…

-Uzumaki-La Hyuuga por fin reacciono al tener a su padre enfrente- ¿Qué haces con mi hija?

-¿Eh?..N-Nosotros vamos a ver a Tsunade-sama…

-¿Tsunade-sama?..-Hinata se encogió- Tú nunca te diriges a ella así

-Oto-san...-Naruto quien se mantuvo callado-Estoy saliendo con Naruto-kun...

-¿Eh?/ ¿Qué?-Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo

-¡¿Cómo que sales con Uzumaki?!-El Hyuuga tomo a su hija por los hombros (Naruto)-¡Dime que estas bromeando Hinata Hyuuga!

-¡No estoy bromeando padre!-Se libró de las manos de Hiashi y tomo el brazo de Hinata- Y ahora si nos disculpas padre iremos a con Tsunade-sama

-¡Te prohíbo…!

-¡No padre! ¡Es mi felicidad y mi madre quisiera que fuese feliz con quien amo!

-¡Pero….!

-Nada y se acabó-Tiro bruscamente del brazo del rubio (Hinata)-Vámonos Naruto-kun

* * *

Luego de que dejaran a casi media aldea con la boca abierta, ellos no más bien Naruto poseedor del cuerpo de la Hyuuga llevaba casi arrastras a la chica iban en un silencio incomodo-bueno para la chica- y si bien lo último que dijo era cierto su Oka-san antes de que muriera le dijo que no importara lo que los demás opinen sobre el chico que le llegase a gustar y que si se presentara la oportunidad de poder estar con él que la aprovechara al máximo por qué siempre en una relación abría conflictos y ella deseaba no quería que fuera feliz con quien amara en un futuro ya presentado…Pero su duda era, ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto supiera que su mamá quería que su felicidad con la persona amada?

…. ¿Era posible revivir recuerdos del otro?...

¿Y si lo intentaba?...

-**No lo pienses Hyuuga**

-¿Eh? ¿Kurama-san?

-**Si Hyuuga soy yo pero no lo intentes**

-¿Por qué?

-**Porque sus recuerdos son muy crueles y de seguro lloraras**- Dijo esto último en burla

-Sé que soy sensible pero no se burle…-Hizo un puchero-A demás solo quería comprobar si es posible el revivir sus recuerdos….

-**¿Tsunade no les dijo si había efecto secundarios?**

-¿Efectos secundarios?...no lo dijo

-**Esa Tsunade, bien podría ser uno que cambien algo sus personalidades ¿No?**

-¿Personalidades?

-**Sí, si bien tú eres tímida por naturaleza pero al menos conmigo no eres así hablas con mucha facilidad ¿No?**

**-**Es cierto Kurama-san, es fácil hablar con usted pero ¿y cuál sería otro?

-**Pues el revivir recuerdos de otros-**El Zorro se sentó tocándose del mentón**-Pero no creo que sea muy peligroso en tus recuerdos ¿O sí?**

-…

-**Hyuuga, ¿Has tenido una mala infancia?**

-…Bueno en cierta pare si ha sido mala

-**¿Enserio?**

-Sí...

-**¿En qué aspecto?**

-Seria en el aspecto familiar, ya que mi Oto-san y los miembros del Clan Hyuuga durante mi niñez ellos creían que era un fracaso para el digno apellido "Hyuuga" inclusive Neji-Niisan me destetaban por mi debilidad y timidez…-La Hyuuga se sentó al igual que Kurama-…Solía detestarme yo misma por esos defectos y si bien mi Oka-san murió un mes después de que naciera Hanabi…

-**No se ven tan grabes tus recuerdos ¿O si lo son?**

-Como los de Naruto-kun no pero si son tristes, sé que Naruto-kun no pudo convivir con su familia a excepción de Jiraiya-san…Siempre desde que mi madre murió la mansión Hyuuga el ambiente era sombrío y tenebroso, no había calidez familiar nada era como vivir con desconocidos que a pesar de esforzarte siempre te rechazaban…

-**Lo siento por ti Hyuuga**

-Descuida eso ya paso hace tiempo atrás, además a nadie le guarde o le guardo rencor es algo innecesario a lo que a mí me concierna-Sonrió levemente-Al menos tengo nuevos lazos.

-**Te pareces a Hiashi…**

-¿Eh?

-**Hiashi antes de que volviera amargado o como lo era antes, me toco conocerlo de joven era así como tu aunque no lo creas con Hana era la miel andante pero también era orgulloso y modesto con otras personas.**

-¿Miel ándate?-Hinata lo miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Enserio?

-**Jajá sí, todo esto lose gracias a mi antigua Jinchuriki la "Habanera Sangrienta" alias Kushina Uzumaki la cabezota favorita de Minato.**

-¿Entonces también conoció a los padres de Sasuke-san?

-**Sí, ni que se diga que Kushina traía a tu padre y al Uchiha como sacos de entrenamiento cuando se enojaba por la culpa de uno.**

-Al parecer tiene much…

Hinata fue interrumpida de su plática con Kurama ya que cierto rubio que aparente ser en este momento una chica la golpeo sorpresivamente en la frente, si bien Naruto los había dirigido hasta la entrada del despacho de Tsunade y por más que llamaba a la chica no le respondía por lo cual opto necesario el golpe.

-Auch..-Se sobo Hinata- Me dolió..

-No me hacías caso, lo siento... ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó para verificar si no la lastimo tan fuerte.

-Descuida estoy bien- Tomo la perilla de la puerta- ¿Vienes?

.

.

.

.

Se me acabo la imaginación y la espalda :c parece que cada fin mes subo aproximado subo capitulo x'D pero bueno aquí esta :B como dice el titulo habrá segunda parte porque esto si que va hacer laaaaaaaaaaargo o eso espero yo, este fic lo quiero terminar en aproximadamente 10 caps o 15 ya que originalmente era One-Shot-que tengo que editar xD pero me da flogeritis Agudo clase Infinito y nueva mente gracias por esos 5 reviews –Cada cap nuevo por 5 reviews(?) nee mentiras co estoy bien c:

**Rebecca KIsara Namikaze****:** Muchachita lamento haberte hecho esperar otro mes xD es que la flojera gana a por tu review.

**Lion Omega X****:** Mijo descuida la seguire lento pero seguro. Gracias por tu review

**Zafir09****:** Como podrás haber leído y visto :'v es que te acabo de trolear- no me odies más(?) Gracias por tu review

**liseth tkm****: **Igual XOXO- lol xD No ya enserio igual besos. Gracias por tu review

**HiNaThItHa.16241****:** Respecto a lo del Jutsu, si bien puedo poner pero eso me acabaría el trama rápido y no quiero; efectivamente todos los novatos y Sai saben de su situación pero ellos actuaran como si no supieran junto con los Senseis claro está. Gracias por tu review

* * *

**Nos vemos en un mes(?) xD **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

[**Inner o Voz interna**]

_Flash Back_

Nota: Al estar cambiados de cuerpo también cambian un poco sus personalidades

* * *

Capítulo #4: Hyuuga tenía que ser.[Parte II]

.

.

.

-*Cambios*-

.

.

.

Al entrar ellos se encontraron Sasuke y Sakura sin rastros de Tsunade pero lo que vieron que los dos lucían algo… ¿incomodos?, si estaban incomodos por alguna cosa que seguramente Tsunade fue la causante, Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta de ambos y les regalo una sonrisa…¿sonrisa? ¡¿Sasuke sonriendo?! ¡Era el fin de la era Ninja! Con esto en mente de ambos retrocedieron un poco haciendo que Uchiha o ese distorsionado Uchiha borrara su sonrisa mientras que la pelirosa solo limito decir un "Hmp, idiotas". Okay eso no estaba bien ¿Qué les paso?, normalmente Sakura se le hubiera lanzado a Hinata abrazándole y diciéndole lo mona que estaba el día de hoy o que Sasuke le empezara a decir al rubio "Dobe, idiota o yo soy todopoderoso Uchiha", bien sin exagerar lo último no lo decía pero si tenía ese porte de chico guay.

Momento después por fin alguien entro al despacho pero se decepcionaron al ver una Shizune cansada que jalaba la pierna de algo o más bien de Tsunade que al parecer estaba pasada de copas ya que dormía como un lirón murmurando cosas no muy entendibles o coherentes para los espectadores.

-Shizune-senpai ¿Estará bien?- Al preguntar esto cometió un grave error Sakura.

-¿Sasuke o eres Sakura? –Shizune ya sabía que el Uchiha y la Haruno también cambiaron de cuerpo, solo que quería verificar- Si eres Sakura, bien Sakura-chan va a estar bien ya la conoces en hora y media despert…

-¡¿Hora y media?! –Los chicos que penas habían llegaron hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Cálmate Hyuuga o debo decir Dobe –La ojos jades se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos- Tsunade nos hizo lo mismo a nosotros…lo hizo mientras dormíamos, tsk.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama nos cambió al igual que ustedes…-Pero a diferencia de Sasuke ella si sintió a la intrusa y antes de que hiciera algo la anestesio- Descuiden, solo los novatos y Senseis saben de nuestro estado…

-Pero Sakura-san ¿sus casas no son algo lejanas?- Dijo después de analizar su situación- Digo porque para que funcione deben estar los dos usuarios juntos.

-Si Hina-chan tienes razón –Contesto mientras se sentaba-Pero al parecer nos capturo por no aceptar su misión al principio.

-Ah ya veo –Se sentó con Sakura-¿Crees que de alguien más se vengara?

-Pues…-Se tomó el mentón tratando de recordar-Creo que los siguientes serán Ino y Sai…

_Flash Back_

_Después de haber rechazado la misión "especial" de su maestra se dirigió a la casa de Ino, pero esta al parecer también fue convocada por Tsunade y le hicieron pasar a la habitación de Ino para esperarla._

_5 minutos después la mencionada apareció con una sonrisa algo boba._

_-Oye Cerda cambia esa sonrisa pareces tonta- Comento con burla la Haruno-Oye cuidado vas a cho.._

_Ino quien todavía andaba en la quinta nube se estrelló con la puerta de su closet dañando su hermosa cara, si bien ella esbelta y linda -lo sabía- pero no significaba que anduviera presumiendo, lo que pasa es que desde los 13 empezó a cuidarse y bueno le hizo bien para un futuro que estaba viviendo._

_-..car_

_-¡¿Quién puso eso ahí?! ¡No estaba ahí cuando me fui!-La Yamanaka no se percataba de la presencia de la pelirosa-¡Voy a mandar qu te quiten de aqu…!_

_La ojos celeste se detuvo de su riña con la puerta para voltear hacia tras notando claramente como Sakura de reía de ella… ¿Qué hacía en su habitación?_

_-¿Y tú de que te ríes?-Hizo un puchero-Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Sakura a como pudo dejo se reírse pero no significaba que borrara la sonrisa que se formaba._

_-Venía a informarte que Tsunade-sama me llamo para una misión "especial" –Hizo el gesto de entre comillas con sus manos-Y también a advertirte de que no la tomaras pero ya te lo dijo ¿no?_

_-¿Sobre un extraño jutsu?-Si bien ella no le puso mucha atención-¿Henkoten No Jutsu…?_

_-Si ese ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_-Pues la rechace ya que Sai-kun me invito a salir-Y de nuevo de fue a la quinta nube._

_-¿Sai?-No obtuvo respuesta-Ino, ¿Ino? ¡Ino!_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-¡Deja de estar en las nubes cerda!_

_-¡¿A quién le dices cerda?! ¡Frentona!_

_-¡Cerda!_

_-¡Frentona!_

_Las dos estallaron de risa tenían tanto sin insultarse._

_-Ya hablando en serio ¿Sai te invito a salir?_

_-Sí, aunque no lo creas puede ser algo romántico_

_-No me lo esperaba de él, de Kiba si pero de Sai no_

_-¿Kiba? Ah el cara de perro-Se acostó en su cama-Bueno digamos que es demasiado salvaje para mí._

_-Oh-La imito-¿Entonces no hubo nada entre los dos?_

_-Solo citas y hasta ahí._

_-¿No se sintió mal?_

_-No, me dijo que lo hacía para poder quitarse a Hinata de la cabeza-Y antes de que replicara Sakura continuo- Pero que si yo quería algo con él lo intentaríamos y bueno ninguno de los nos gustábamos así que no pasó nada, pero últimamente lo veo mucho con Hanabi._

_-¿La hermana de Hinata? Si será pervertido._

_-Si bueno cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te ha ido con Sasuke?_

_-Bien, aunque últimamente lo veo poco debido a las misiones como fue ascendido junto conmigo y Naruto a Jounin se la pasa de misión en misión-Suspiro la oji jade-Hoy lo vi en el despacho de Tsunade-sama…_

_-¿Iba hacer la misión contigo?_

_-Bueno yo si iba aceptar pero él la negó primero a sí que también la rechace_

_-¿No querías que te tocara con el rubio favorito de Hina?_

_-Exacto, posiblemente lo llamen junto con Hinata_

_-¿Y los demás?-Cerro los ojos-¿Sabes de ellos?_

_-Por lo visto andan de misión a rescatar un búho que es de un feudal..._

_-¿Solo por un búho envían 5 Jounins? ¿Qué el búho es inteligente?_

_-Ino los búhos son más inteligentes que tú_

_-¡Hey!_

_-¡Chicas la comida esta lista!-La Sr. Yamanaka las lamo desde abajo_

_-¡Ya vamos!-Contesto la rubia por las dos_

_ Y se fueron directo a la comida._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y bueno debemos de advertirles a esos dos-Se levantó-Antes de que ella despierte- Dijo señalando a la Quinta que se encontraba dormida.

-Shizune ¿Cuánto nos falta?-Dijo el Uchiha recargado en la pared.

-Como una hora.

-¡Entonces vámonos 'ttebayo!- Anuncio emocionado Naruto con el puño alzado-No me acostumbrare…ya vámonos-Se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando por encima de Tsunade.

-Tranquilo dobe, quien la tenemos difícil somos Hinata y yo- Paso de largo a los demás- Ya que ustedes son los imperativos.

-Vámonos Hina-chan –Sasuke (Sakura) le tomo la mano a Naruto (Hinata)(**N/A:** Yaoi ¬u¬)-¡Espérate! ¡Sasuke!-Arrastro a la pobre Hinata junto con ella.

-¡Oigan espérenme!- Corrió desesperado el Jinchuriki en el cuerpo de la Hyuuga.

* * *

Después de a verlos alcanzado y de ser regañado por Sakura pero sin golpes ya que tenía el cuerpo de Hinata y bueno no le quería hacer ningún daño.(N/A: Están a las afueras de Konoha para no levantar sospechas)

Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Hanabi que aparente mente iba con Kiba junto con Akamaru, el Inuzuka al tener un buen olfato se percató de que el Uchiha y la Haruno estaban oliendo algo distintos como si de repente el aroma de Sasuke ahora era el aroma de Sakura y al igual que el aroma de Sakura era el de Sasuke.

Momento… ¿También se cambiaron?...Si ha de ser eso.

-Hey Inuzuka que haces con Hanabi-chan –Esto fue mencionado por Hinata (Naruto) algo enojado- Eres demasiado mayor para ella.

-¡No te incumbe rubio oxigenado! -Le contesto alterado.

-¡Ya no soy rubio! ¡Idiota con cara de perro!

-¿Hermana?-Hanabi quien estaba tan sacada del tema al ver la reacción de ambos se preguntó más para sí misma que para alguien.

-Aquí estoy Hanabi-neesan –Le respondió quien físicamente era Naruto pero resultaba que era Hinata ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Qué rayos pas…? –Antes de que terminara, el Uchiha (Sakura) le explico.

-Lo que pasa Hanabi-chan es que Hina y yo fuimos cambiadas de cuerpo -Le señalo donde ella misma y Akamaru detenían los cuerpos de Kiba y Hinata- Por estos -Se señaló ella y también el cuerpo de Naruto- Así que teóricamente somos ellos y ellos nosotras.

-¿Hanabi-neesan estas bien? –Pregunto con preocupación la Hyuuga mayor a ver que Hanabi no decía nada.

-Sí, solo que me duele algo la cabeza-Contesto tocándose la cabeza- Pero descuida estaré ¿Oto-san sabe sobre esto?-La castaña miro seriamente a su "hermana"-Salió y me dijo que te buscaría…luego llego algo... ¿enojado? ¿Sabes porque?

-Yo no hice nada...-"Uzumaki" se sentó para poder estar más a gusto- Fue esa persona- Señalo hacia su propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué hizo ese idiota ahora? –"Él" y Hanabi copiaron al "rubio"- Vamos dinos ya que estamos hablando de esto.

-Ya me comentaste que los demás saben ¿no?- Miro al "Uchiha" que asentía- Bueno lo que paso después de habernos dejado ahí tirados en el área de entrenamiento fue esto al llegar a la aldea…

_Flash Back_

_"Naruto" quien al parecer fue el único que se percató de las mirabas que les lanzaban a ambos; unas de envidia, otras de felicidad y otras... ¿preocupadas?, en fin no tardaron los comentarios después._

_-¿Estarán saliendo?..._

_-No lose pero son muy lindos juntos…_

_-¡Kyaa! ¡Hinata-san ya está con Naruto-san!_

_-¡Shh! No grites…_

_-¡No! ¡Hinata-san! Akito ya no tendremos oportunidad…_

_-Te comprendo Kyo…_

_-¡E-Es Hiashi-san!..._

_-Escóndanse…_

_-Uzumaki-La Hyuuga por fin reacciono al tener a su padre enfrente- ¿Qué haces con mi hija?_

_-¿Eh?..N-Nosotros vamos a ver a Tsunade-sama…_

_-¿Tsunade-sama?..-Hinata se encogió- Tú nunca te diriges a ella así_

_-Oto-san...-Naruto quien se mantuvo callado-Estoy saliendo con Naruto-kun..._

_-¿Eh?/ ¿Qué?-Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo_

_-¡¿Cómo que sales con Uzumaki?!-El Hyuuga tomo a su hija por los hombros (Naruto)-¡Dime que estas bromeando Hinata Hyuuga!_

_-¡No estoy bromeando padre!-Se libró de las manos de Hiashi y tomo el brazo de Hinata- Y ahora si nos disculpas padre iremos a con Tsunade-sama_

_-¡Te prohíbo…!_

_-¡No padre! ¡Es mi felicidad y mi madre quisiera que fuese feliz con quien amo!_

_-¡Pero….!_

_-Nada y se acabó-Tiro bruscamente del brazo del rubio (Hinata)-Vámonos Naruto-kun_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Así que técnicamente estoy saliendo con él…-suspiro-Yo no quería que fuera así

-Con razón Oto-san estaba así-Hanabi rio- La que se te va armar una vez que se hayan cambiado.

Luego la oji perla se levantó para luego dirigiste hacia donde estaban el cuerpo de su hermana y el de Kiba atados de los pies de un árbol y debajo de ellos de encontraban "Sakura" y Akamaru. Momentos después se dedicó a soltar al castaño del árbol haciendo que este cayera de cara y después se fueron no sin antes despedirse.

-¡Oe! ¡Nomas le tocas un pelo a Hanabi y veras! –Kiba quien lo escucho poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la mencionada y le susurro algo al oído -¡Desgraciado Inuzuka! ¡Nomas regreso a mi estado natural y te dejo sin descendencia! ¡Estas advertido!-El cuerpo de Hinata se balanceaba de un lado a otro.- ¡Teme! ¡Ayúdame!

-Hmp –Contesto en respuesta a Naruto.

-¡Naruto! Cálmate a este paso romperás la…-Un "crack" se escuchó y después se encontraron a una "Hinata" con la cara contra el piso-…rama. Idiota

-Concuerdo contigo Sakura-Cerro los ojos- Eres idiota

-¡Naruto-kun!-Hinata que por instinto fue ayudarle -¿Estas bien?-Le desato los pies para luego ayudarle a levantarse pero había un problema el cuerpo de Naruto era más grande que el suyo.

-Hinata…-El pobre jinchuriki apenas y hablaba-…lo siento.

-¿Eh? –Lo acomodo en la sombra de un árbol- Descuida tiendo hacer torpe por lo cual siempre me golpeo.-Se volteó hacia Sasuke- Sakura-san ¿Lo puedes cuidar?-Dicho esto se fue corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

-¡Espera!-Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la Haruno suspiro- ¿Ves lo que haces?

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes conmigo es con ella-Vio en hacia su cuerpo- Sasuke-kun ¿Puedes hacer el jutsu medico?

-No – Él lo había intentado luego de haber golpeado su espejo- Ya lo intente antes

-¿Por eso es la venda de la mano? –Señalo su mano- ¿Sabes que es mi cuerpo?

-Sí, perdón por esto- Abrió los ojos y se cruzó de brazos-Oye dobe- Llamo al rubio pero este no reaccionó.

-Sasuke está dormido-Después de a verse hincado-Y no creo que despierte pronto…

-Entonces vamos por los siguientes en la lista de Tsunade-Se puso en marcha- Deja que Hinata se encargue de él

-Pero…-Cayo-…tienes razón.

.

.

.

Bueeeeeeno me inspire x'D como pueden ver "trate" de poner la participación de otras parejas :B y aclarando sus nuevas dudas sinceramente me gusta mucho el KibaHana son tan ASDSASDADAS x'DDDD pero bueno también me gusta el KibaIno pero de repente me acuerdo de Sai y se me pasa.

Capitulo recién salido del horno :v espero y les haya gustado.

**DarkTemplar28:**Bueno mi estimado nuevo lector primero que nada Oli :B, gracias por dejarme tu review no sabes cómo me alegra tener a nuevos lectores; respecto con Kushina tal vez la haga aparecer en los próximos capítulos –no te emociones tanto xD- y bueno pues otra vez gracias enserio por tu review.

**Rebecca KIsara Namikaze****: **Te imagino así como si fuera gol solo que a diferencia de gritar "¡GOOOOL!" imagine que gritaste "¡POR FIN ACTUALIZO LA MUY CONCHUDA!" o algo así x'D pero bueno gracias por tu review.

**HiNaThItHa.16241****: ** Bueno los jutsus como el de Sakura no se pueden hacer a la primera como te diste cuenta, se necesitara la ayuda del otro lo cual podría tener "toques" por así decirlo y como dijo Hanabi "La que se te va armar una vez que se hayan cambiado." ¡Ni yo misma sé que pondré! x'D Gracias por tu review

**Lion Omega X****: **Miel andante es una frase que me dice mi mami x'D ya que como en mi casa a todo le hago la cara de "fuchi" o "no quiero" pero cuando estoy con mis amigos son la ternura en persona y en vez de decir "ternura en persona" me dice "miel andante" de ahí la historia de esa frase x'D y bueno sé que es imposible imaginárselo pero imagina que es Hinata con el pelo castaño y hombre gracias por tu review.

**liseth tkm****: **Gracias por tu sugerencia respecto lo de las demás parejas; cómo pudiste verhubo o como que quiso haber momento SS :D y si el capítulo anterior fue corto por este espero y te haya gustado nuevamente gracias por tu review.

Gracias a todos los que me leen nos vemos c:


End file.
